narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unexpected Fight: Otonami vs Kie
First Meetings "Ugh...." Kie muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he sat under a tree. He had recently been visiting Kohonagakure for supplies on his travels, and had stopped to rest for a moment. The trip had tired him out slightly, and he was trying to recover. "That's the last time I drink caffeine on a long journey again...damn drink." He muttered in a slightly annoyed tone. Kie immediately sees Otonami, who was holding a bottle of tea. "Ouch...that barfight was a little rough..." Otonami mutters. "One bruise today, yep!" Otonami exclaims as he passes Kie who eyed him suspiciously. "Barfights are my hobbies...well, usually." Otonami then laughs as he passes Kie who he didn't even notice him yet. Kie cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the seemingly hyperactive boy. "Uh....excuse me?" He asked. Otonami looked at Kie all of a sudden. "Yes?" Otonami peers out. "Sorry if I'm acting strange today, I had 2 unpleasant barfights today." Otonami says. He then holds out his tea, "This is to make me forget all the pain I faced." Otonami then takes a sip. "So, what's your name? And, there anything you need?" Otonami asks. Kie gave him a skeptical look, as he scratched his nose. "If you have to know, my name's Kie Youkai, former resident of Kirikagure." He said calmly. "Cool. My name is Otonami Sokudo. That's the first thing, second, any reason to call me?" Otonami asks as he puts out his hand for a handshake. But instead of extending his own hand, Kie glanced at the Konoha headband that was wrapped around his arm, and his eyes narrowed in the slightest way possible. "A ninja, huh? Just my damn luck." "Aren't you supposed to be on some sort of mission, shinobi?" He asked. "No...I took a break for this day after a hell of a fight yesterday. Boy, I can't forget that, so, I'm having my free time in just roaming around and helping...and barfights." Otonami smiles like Luffy at Kie. "You haven't answered my question though..." Otonami says as he finishes a bottle of tea. Kie chuckled softly. "Simple." He nodded his head towards Otonami's forehead protector. "That headband of yours.... you're from the Leaf village, right?" "Duh...why do you think I was walking out from Konoha?" Otonami asks. Suddenly, he knew what this kind of guy was. Don't tell me he's one of these guys who hates Konoha? Boy, I've already many of those... "But...it's my turn to ask, why are you here?" Otonami asks. Kie noticed the change in Otonami's tone, and in his head, he was smirking. "I just came to visit a little village. Is that so wrong?" He asked, smiling innocently. Otonami pauses. "No...no..." Otonami quietly says and he turns away. He still doesn't walk though, "Tell me...do you loathe Konoha?" Otonami calmly asks as he prepares 5 hand seals. "Oh, come now...." Kie slowly got up, walking around a bit to stretch. "Now why would I be bothered to hate something that hasn't done a single thing to me...." Then, his leg suddenly and abruptly lifted, kicking dirt straight into Otonami's face. With fast reaction, he unsheathed his sword, and had the blade pointed at the other boy's neck. His smile changed into a smirk. "Watch we're your going..." Otonami says as his Sonic Blade was at Kie's neck, diminutive amounts of blood falls from his neck. "Any reason of attacking?" Otonami asks. "'Cause I'm really not in the mood to fight." Kie merely laughed. "Bullshit! You were just using hand seals!" He retorted. "Don't tell me you were just doing it to fit the moment." "Oh, it's a protection jutsu. Sorry, if I even bothered you." Otonami says. Otonami simply takes out his Sonic Blade in which he hit Kie in the neck and Otonami pulls out his other Sonic Blade and hits it to divert the attack to the ground. "I know your here for something..." Otonami says as he takes himself into a defensive stance. "Have a grudge against ninjas?" "What is he, a mind reader all of a sudden?!" Kie thought, lowering his sword into a defensive stance. His smirk turned into a slight frown. "I told ya before, I was here on nothing but a little visit." He said, wiping the scrapes of blood on his neck away with his free hand. "And you sure ask a lot of questions...." "Yeah...to a person that comes here unexpectedly." Otonami says. "Trust me, I've met many people like you and I know what they'll look like." Kie rolled his eyes. "You don't even know a thing about me yet, other than my name." He scoffed, grabbing the blade with both hands. With a quick flip, he brung it upwards, clashing with Otonami's blades again with a metal CLANG! Otonami blocks it with his two blades, and then brings his two blades together and forces both of them back from the impact. "Fine...I guess a fight can do today..." Otonami mutters. "What's your name again?" Otonami asks, "I don't believe you mentioned it." Otonami jolts up his Sonic Blade with 7500 volts on his arm. Kie's eyes widened slightly, as he saw the volts of electricity dance across his opponent's arm. "I just said it a while back. Did you suddenly get amnesia from drinking that tea?" He crouched down slightly, backing up a bit. "Oh...wait..." Otonami said. "Kie...ack, nevermind." Otonami then makes his blades, parallel. "Sonic Wave..." Otonami mutters. Kie wasted on time. He quickly rushed Otonami, his blade at his side, gleaming in the sunlight. His heart was pumping with excitement, as his eyes were focused on Otonami's hands. His smirk returned, small, but showing a sadistic nature. "You haven't noticed the pain yet?" Otonami asked as he was behind Kie from blue light, already turning his back on him, with his two Sonic Blades in parallel movement. Otonami looks back and sees two electrical, deep, cuts on his side. Kie's eyes widened, as he staggered forward, but immediately twisted around, seeing Otonami's turn around at the corner of his eye. His side was now screaming in pain, but it only fueled his fire, as his blade came upward, slicing straight through Otonami's nearer arm. "What the hell....?" Was his only thought. "Where did I get hit by....? The front? The back?..." "Impressive..." Otonami then suddenly turns to sound waves and it went to Kie's ears, making high-pitch noises that still goes through the ear, even when it's covered. Otonami comes out of a tree with his left hand on his right arm. "That's some cut you made..." Otonami says as wind chakra starts to extend on his Sonic Blade, Otonami puts down his left hand. "But...can you make it bigger?" Otonami asks as the wind chakra went to 5ft from both of the blades. Kie grabbed the side of his head with one head, teeth clenched together. Luckily for him, the pain subsided to a dull throbbing quickly, and he slowly turned towards Otonami, his vision slightly hazy. "I'll run my sword right through you, ninja." He shot back, positioning the blade of his sword downwards and slightly diagonal across his person. Otonami takes a slash at Kie, he hits the blade and with force from the wind chakra, knocks his opponent back. Otonami then takes a slash at his opponent as he runs through him. "Sonic Wave..." Kie sneered, as he raised his sword up. This next attack would definitely do some damage, if not finish him off. His opponent was far too close to miss, and his sword hand was quick. He swung the blade down, burying it straight into Otonami's shoulder and missing the heart line. Then, with one hand, he struck Otonami back a few meters, while jumping back himself. "Gah!" Otonami hits a tree. "Watch what happens to you..." Otonami says as he sees 3 F-4 tornadoes going towards Kie. "...Tearing Tornado!" Otonami shouts as the tornadoes starts to drag in Kie. "Holy...." Kie gasped, instinctively stabbing his sword into the ground and crouching down low. He was struggling to hold his ground, as dirt and debri kicked up around him ferociously, enveloping the both of them in a thick and hard-to-see-through cloud. "This is NOTHING like the Kirikagure ninja I fought...." He thought incredulously. "Of course, they're all chakra-manipulating punks anyway...." The surprise faded, and his mouth turned into a scowl. The storm was cleared away. Otonami still saw Kie standing with his sword on the ground. I see...pretty clever...now, time to bring up natural stuff... Otonami then puts out his Sonic Blades and jolts it up with 10,000 volts of electricity. "Sonic Blade Combo..." Otonami then starts rotating his blades. "I have a BAD feeling about this...." Kie felt a rush of apprehension, as he quickly ran at Otonami, pulling his sword out of the ground. With his own quick speed, he closed the gap between him in four seconds and brought his sword down, stopping the blades from rotating any further. "Don't you dare." He warned, his blade pushing and inches from his opponents head. "Or I'll cut you in half this time."